


How to Snag a Second Chance at Love

by Alyson



Series: 101 Ways to Fall [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Kirk, Cum Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kelvin time line, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Sexual Manipulation, Top McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Leonard McCoy had lost everything because of a failed marriage.  There was no way in hell he was ever going to fall in love and leave himself so vulnerable again.  Until he meets Jim Kirk.  Now all he can think of his having the beautiful man for himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, this got out of control. If explicit sexual content offends you, well, heed the warnings and run for the hills! It gets a bit nasty, and this ended up to be about 90% porn. I didn't intend that, nor did I intend for Bones to be such a damn perv. But I guess Jim ended up being a bit pervy, too, since he really doesn't mind. 
> 
> This was supposed to be similar to another story I'm working on which is going to be the third in this series. That story is from Jim's point of view, trying to win over Bones and convince him it's True Love. That one's going the way I planned, this one took a left turn early on and became almost a PWP. There's so much sex and so little reason!
> 
> Last note: there's at least one sex act they perform that is actually rather impossible, at least from what I've read. They're going to do it anyhow! You'll know it when you see it. Have fun!

Leonard let the short scary woman remove him from the only safe place on that death trap of a shuttle and sat down in the first available seat he came to – right next to a young man that looked as bad he felt.

What the hell am I doing he thought as he rambled on to the man beside him about what a mistake Human beings trusting their safety to a flying tin can was. So the bitch cheated on me. I didn't have to crawl into the bottom of a bottle and just let her and her lawyer steam roll me, did I? No, but I did and look what I've had to resort to: joining Starfleet, the worst profession in the world for an aviophobe but the only one left to a broke, disgraced doctor. 

“... just one little crack in the hull...” Never again. I will never again fall in love and trust another Human being with my heart and everything else. I want to get laid I'll go to a bar and pick up a one night stand like a normal person. No more acting like a sap, you moron.

He finally stopped bitching long enough to take a pull from his flask, then eyed the young man who had calmly taken the brunt of his tirade a little closer while offering him a drink. Leonard was finally able to take in his full appearance, his golden hair, his bright blue eyes -

“Jim Kirk.”

\- his melodic, honey voice...

Aw hell, why can't I just listen to reason?

“McCoy...”

Fuck it. Here I go again. Maybe the second time's the charm.

*~*~*

Jim was being flocked around... again. Young and lithe bodies pressed as close to him as they could as he held court at the Mess Hall table he was occupying. Tray gripped tightly in hand and scowl firmly affixed to his face, Leonard headed to the table and pushed his way into a spot. A few of the interlopers backed off at his appearance. This was a common occurrence and they knew there was no point in resisting. Others were more stubborn, trying to hang on to Jim's attention despite the impossible odds. Their hopes were shattered when Leonard slammed his tray onto the table.

“Hey, Bones!” Jim exclaimed turning his bright smile on to the doctor. “There you are! I was wondering where you were!”

“Hey, Jim,” he smiled back, sitting in his chair and scooting as close to the blond as possible. He threw an arm around Jim's shoulders and smirked at those he saw as his competition. 

Jim was not his boyfriend. Not in any official capacity, at least, though he had managed to get a few rumors started around campus. He had learned early on that the younger man craved physical contact so he had given it to him, helping to influence outsiders' perceptions about their relationship. Leonard had started slowly, just returning touches that Jim gave him before initiating the touches himself. Then, he upped the ante by providing new touches, touching in places that Jim hadn't touched him first. A hand to the neck. Directing his attention by touching his chin and gently turning his head. A quick squeeze to the hand. Once he was sure that Jim was happily returning those touches, he had started placing a hand on his back whenever they walked together. Jim never moved away, and when that touch lowered to the small of his back, he even started to lean into Leonard. That made him confident enough to wrap an arm over his shoulders whenever they sat together. It was enough to signal to many that Leonard had laid a claim to the other man and the claim had been accepted.

Leonard had been working this angle for three months and now the amazing had happened; as Jim carried on a conversation with another first year Command Track cadet, he leaned into the arm around his shoulders, resting his own shoulders on Leonard's chest. They stayed like that, Jim talking, Leonard eating one handed, while the rest of the hanger-ons filtered away and lunch came to an end. Finally, alone as Jim bid goodbye to his friend, Leonard started the next phase; he slowly but casually slid the arm off of Jim's shoulders, down his back and around his waist. Jim turned in his arm, facing him eye to eye and smiled.

“Bones, you're getting really possessive.”

“What do ya mean?” he asked, proud of how casual he sounded, at least to his ears.

“Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been working me since we met.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” McCoy rolled his eyes, not pulling away. He'd been caught out. That didn't mean he had to be apologetic or even admit he'd been caught. That said, Bone's was pleased to know that Jim had been aware their entire relationship that he was interested and hadn't shut him down.

“I don't think I am,” Jim replied, his voice dropping to a silky octave that sent a shiver down Leonard's spine. Jim's eyes dropped to his mouth and back up again, a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. “Gotta get to class, Bones. See you this evening.”

To Leonard's shock, Jim leaned over and quickly pressed his mouth against his. He retreated before McCoy could respond and was out of his grasp and heading for the exit. The blond shot him a heated look over his shoulder before disappearing out the door. Finally, Leonard's brain snapped back online and he gathered his things to head for his own class.

Oh, Jimmy, he thought with glee. You have no idea the mess you just got yourself into.

If Jim thought McCoy was being possessive before, it was nothing compared to the obsession that was now coursing through his blood. Jim would be completely his by morning, he was sure of it.

*~*~*

When Kirk let himself into McCoy's room that evening, the doctor was ready for him. He had put fresh sheets on the bed, the blankets had been turned down to the end of the bed (a tube of strawberry flavored lube hidden amongst said blankets), all the lights were off except for the bedside lamps, and he was waiting, standing at the foot of the bed, one hip cocked with his hand resting on it, wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting pajama pants. Jim stopped in the doorway, a wary look on his face, before he moved forward to put his back pack on the sofa.

“OK. Thought we'd have dinner first. Talk about this.”

“Don't worry. There's food in the kitchen for later. As for talking, I figured if you've known what was going on from the beginning, we were already past talking and we've both been waiting for this long enough.”

“Gee, Bones, it's only been three months.”

“Yeah? You've gotten laid in that time. I've been patiently waiting for you to get a clue.”

“Laid? How crude. And I've gotten 'laid' twice. In the first month. The last two months everyone's been avoiding me and my grumpy shadow.”

“Not from what I've seen.”

“Oh, I guess they come around, but they sure don't stay.”

While they were talking, Jim had been slowly moving towards Bones, removing his uniform as he went. By the time he was standing in front of McCoy, Jim was down to his boxers.

“Doesn't matter,” McCoy breathed as he reached out and pulled Jim flush against his chest. “You ain't gonna remember a one of them by the time I'm done with you, Darlin'.”

They were close enough in height that McCoy didn't have to bend his head to press his mouth to Jim's. The kiss was hot and sweet, slow but firm and full of passion. Leonard massaged Jim's lips with his own, reveling in the warm breath that wafted heavily over his cheek as Jim's chest heaved and his hips rubbed against his. Leonard parted his lips after a moment, licking heavily at the seam of Jim's. His response was the one he hoped for; Jim moaned loudly and opened his mouth in invitation, his own tongue coming out to rub a dirty seduction against the slick heat of Leonard's.

He was so hard. All McCoy could think about was the man in his arms, all warm, silky skin over lean muscle, pressed against him from his mouth down to his knees. He'd wanted him so badly and now that he had him, he ran his hands over the perfect plane of his back, caressing every inch he touched. As they languidly kissed, McCoy massaged the muscles of the small of Kirk's back then pressed his hands lower, under the band of Jim's boxers, over his smooth buttocks and down the backs of his thighs, dragging the other man's underwear down to his knees.

With a gasp, Jim broke the kiss, and met Leonard's eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust as his naked cock rubbed against Leonard's still clothed hip.

“I need you on that bed,” Bones growled low, then dipped his head to begin kissing and sucking at Jim's neck. “I need us both naked, you on your back with your legs around me and me buried up to my balls inside of you.”

“Oh, god, Bones,” Jim moaned, then let out a small, husky laugh. “You might want to hold that thought. I don't bottom.”

“'sok, Jim,” Leonard mumbled into his neck, a soft, lust drunk smile on his lips. “We'll decide when we get there.”

“Ummm, OK, but I don't bottom.”

“Won't do nothing you don't want,” Leonard reassured, all the while knowing he'd have Jim begging him to fuck him before the night was over. But he wouldn't unless Jim WAS begging for it, since he'd made it clear that it wasn't something he normally wanted. No way would McCoy mar what was going to be a perfect night by accidentally hurting his lover.

McCoy worked down Kirk's neck, licking, sucking and biting while Jim wantonly moaned in his arms and clutched at his shoulders. When he got to his collar bone, he licked across it once before he shifted his arms around Jim's body, one arm across his shoulders the other scooping under his knees. Biceps bulging, Bones pick him up bridal style, startling a laugh out of his lover. Jim's eyes danced with mirth as Bones cared him to the bed and gently laid him down, smiling at him sweetly as he smoothed the hair from his forehead.

“You're so damn beautiful, Jimmy,” he breathed reverently as he gazed down at his golden angel.

“You're the beautiful one, Bones,” Jim replied with a love sick smile of his own. “I adore your dimples. They only come out when you're really happy.”

“Then you must be the only one to see them.”

“Stop the mush and take off your pants. You're way too over dressed.”

Bones laughed and did as he was told, stripping out of his pajama pants, standing over Jim with his erection straining long, thick and proud over the other man. He stayed there a moment, admiring the picture Jim made; perfect, pale skin, long limbs splayed over the bed, his own erection just as large and heavy as Leonard's, the head nearly touching his belly button, already leaving a pool of precum that made Leonard's mouth water.

Well, if he really doesn't want to be fucked, he thought as he felt a savage need deep inside his own ass like he hadn't felt in years, I think I can ride him until we're both raw. And then do it some more when he's hard again.

With that thought and another wicked smile, Leonard climbed onto the bed, straddling Jim's thighs and laying on him, touching as much of Jim's body with his own as he could as he began assaulting his collar bones again, licking and sucking, relishing in Jim's renewed moaning. When he was satisfied he had made a thorough map of his collar and shoulders, Bones moved lower, peppering the upper parts of Jim's chest with kisses and sucking random marks into his milky skin, until he reached one beautifully pebbled nipple. Jim buried his fingers in Leonard's hair as the doctor worried the nipple between his teeth and scratched his nails down Jim's sides, leaving Jim a moaning, writhing mess on his bed.

With a great deal of anticipation, Leonard continued on his journey downward, kissing and biting as he went. It took a great deal of control not to just skip the rest of Jim's perfect skin and wrap his lips around the head of his weeping cock, the insistent clutch of Jim's fingers and the ever growing scent of Jim's arousal doing nothing to encourage him to slow down. He purposefully stopped just above Jim's belly button, first sucking a row of perfect little dots from one abdominal muscle to the other, then allowing his tongue to dip down and circle inside the arousing indent.

An indecent sound ripped itself from Leonard's mouth. He hadn't realized that he had Jim so worked up with arousal that the head of his cock was no longer leaking bur practically pouring precum, and with the way Jim was moving around, the cum had spread around, some catching in the belly button Leonard had just licked. The musky flavor and the unexpectedness of it nearly had Leonard cumming on the spot. He managed to get control of himself just in time.

“Damn it, Jim,” he breathed, looking up the body beneath him at the younger man's flushed, panting face. “You taste like sin.”

Jim gave a whine, beyond speech, that Bones took as 'more', and obliged, licking the slick belly button clean of cum and eagerly sucking the sticky trail of precum off the rest of his skin as well, chasing the rivulets that had spilled down his sides. All the while, his hands rubbed at Jim's hips and sides, squeezing and caressing the smooth skin. Finally, Bones gave in to his desire, rewarding his patience and Jim's good behavior by swiping his tongue over the now purple head of Jim's cock before taking the glans into his mouth and gently sucking. Later, he wouldn't know who moaned the loudest at the sensation.

“Bones, oh god, oh please!” Jim shouted, writhing harder than ever, his cock jumping in Leonard's mouth and more precum leaking onto his tongue. “I'm gonna cum, oh god baby I'm gonna cum! Fuck!”

McCoy took the warning to heart and, without ceasing his sucking and tonguing of the head of Jim's dick, he gave his balls a sharp tug down, the pain effectively stopping Jim's climax. Then, to prevent another occurrence of Jim reaching the crest too soon, he ringed his index finger and thumb around the base of his cock and under his balls, squeezing almost too hard.

“Oh, god, Bones, you're killing me.”

“Trust me, Darlin',” he replied, lifting off his dick just long enough to speak. “You don't want to cum too soon.”

With that, Leonard went back down on Jim, this time opening his mouth wider and taking more of his cock in, laving his tongue on the underside of his dick then sucking hard. Jim moaned loudly and threw his head back against the pillows. Leonard worked up and down the dick in his mouth, humming and moaning himself at the taste and the weight of it, getting it deeper and deeper down his throat with each pass, until he stopped, nose buried in golden pubes and chin pressed against the testicles he was still strangling. Controlling his breathing through his nose, he kept his head stationary, but swallowed over and over, working his throat around the cock buried there.

“Bones, Bones, Bones!” Jim shouted desperately, head shaking back and forth furiously, frustrated tears burning his eyes, fists balled into the sheets nearly tearing the fabric.

Desperate for more, desperate to cum, Jim opened his legs as wide as he could and lifted bent knees towards his chest. He forced his hands open and grasped his legs behind his knees, managing to get his long, long legs so high his knees were pressed next to his ears. He shouted again, an unintelligible cry, when Leonard pulled off his dick with a wet, obscene pop, and gently released the hold on his balls and cock.

“It's OK, Darlin', I've got ya,” Bones crooned to him as he rubbed the insides of his thighs, impossibly turned on even more by the perfect position Jim had put himself into. “Stay just like this. I'll make you feel so good.”

Leonard rubbed all along Jim's thighs and buttocks, looking his fill of the others angry, red dick and tight balls. He kissed gently at the abused flesh, relishing the moans and cries that escaped Jim's throat, the sounds deepened and rough from how loudly he had screamed earlier. He rubbed and squeezed his ass, his thumbs brushing the inside channel, circling the puckered entrance. It was small and furled tight, the sweetest thing he'd ever seen and he felt his heart clench at how openly and without embarrassment that Jim exposed this most hidden spot to Leonard's gaze and touch.

So he wouldn't startle him too much, Leonard nuzzled Jim perineum with his nose, breathing warm air across his sweet rosebud. He pulled back and blew across it again, watching as Jim clenched impossibly tighter and released, moaning softly at the sensation.

“That's so good,” Jim muttered, sounding drunk, making Leonard proud that he had made the younger man almost insensible. He smiled gently and concentrated on keeping Jim in that state.

“Perfect, Jimmy,” Leonard muttered into his skin, moving his face closer to Jim's little hole. “Everything about you is perfect, but this... how open your legs are, how tight your hole is. I'm gonna love you so good tonight, you won't be able to get out of my bed tomorrow.”

Before Jim could respond to that, though it was doubtful he was able to, Leonard leaned forward and licked a broad swipe with the flat of his tongue from his tail bone to her perineum. Bones hadn't given Jim a chance to shower when he walked in, so the heat of the day spent in Cadet reds was still with him, making him taste more powerfully of sweat, musk and MAN. Feeling absolutely filthy in his desires, but not in the least bit ashamed, he decided that in the near future he would wait for Jim after his morning jog, taking him back to bed, and rim his sweaty hole til he came screaming.

With lustful thoughts running through his mind, Leonard attacked Jim's hole, licking it over and over, then swirling the tip around his tight pucker. The little bud strained and flexed under the onslaught, Jim moaning wantonly above him, again thrashing his head from side to side while pulling his knees impossibly tighter to his head. Leonard could feel the hole loosening under his tongue, coming open by small degrees, allowing him to wiggle the tip of his tongue inside, coaxing his love to open up more and more. Bones didn't know how long he kept up the assault – he didn't care, he could lay between Jim's spread thighs all night tongue fucking his gorgeous hole – but eventually he had half his slick, meaty tongue lodged firmly up Jim's ass, licking and swirling around his inner walls. He wondered if he was the first one to taste Jim there. By the way Jim was sobbing in ecstasy above him, he felt it was safe to say he was.

A wave of triumph went through Bones when Jim started to thrust onto his tongue. The motion was hesitant, at first, but soon, Jim was undulating his hips in wild abandon, rolling and thrusting in sync with Leonard's pulsing licks into his ass. The doctor renewed his vow to have the cadet on his knees, dripping with sweat, cumming on his tongue. He moaned, the vibrations in Jim's sensitive anus causing him to cry out again.

Leonard finally pulled out and sat up, reaching for the lube he had hidden on the bed earlier. He took stock of the situation, realizing he had probably pushed Jim too far. The younger man's hair was slicked to his head with sweat, the rest of his body glistening with the same. His blue eyes were glazed with lust and his lips were bitten bloody, swollen and sensitive, his breaths coming from between them in harsh pants. His cock was a mess – swollen and purple, so much cum dribbling from the head it almost looked like he had ejaculated already, but Bones would have known if he had. He was actually surprised he hadn't had to stop Jim from jerking himself off, but his hands were where he had left them last, clutching his thighs so hard bruises were already blooming beneath them. Jim smiled tiredly at him, knowing what he was looking at.

Leonard McCoy had known from the day they met that he would fall in love with Jim Kirk, but it was at that moment he realized how perfectly compatible they were. There would not often, if ever, have to be a compromise – they were already in sync. Leonard was enjoying torturing his new lover, delaying his orgasm until the last threads of his sanity. And Jim was enjoying being tortured, refusing to touch himself, not even begging to cum. He had already decided that he wanted to cum only when Bones let him. Whether or not Jim was willing to take Bones' cock, he was still bottoming, submitting himself gracefully to Bones' will. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

However, he was positive Jim wanted his cock. His fluttering hole was practically begging for it. He just needed to hear JIM beg for it.

Leonard smeared the lube on his index finger and gently worked it into Jim's tight heat, watching as Jim threw his head back, arching his neck. The love bites Leonard had left on him earlier glistened in the light of the bedside lamps. Jim moved his head back, making eye contact with Bones and holding it was he thrust his lubed finger, slicking his inside walls all around, in and out. After a few minutes, as he felt him loosening up, Leonard removed the finger, added more lube and with a slow, steady thrust, sunk two fingers inside him. Jim's mouth formed an 'o' and he moaned again, without breaking eye contact.

“You really want to fuck my ass, don't ya, baby?” he asked, his abused throat producing nothing more than a hoarse whisper. Bones imagined he'd sound the same after having his throat fucked.

“Yeah,” he said, surprised by how wrecked his own voice sounded. “But you said you don't bottom. I'm not taking what's not on offer.”

Jim lay spread before him as Leonard thrust in and out of him with his fingers. He had sped up his movements, opening and closing the two fingers slowly, feeling Jim clench and loosen around him, getting used to the intrusion.

“Bones, I want you in me,” he suddenly gasped, his already glowing skin flushing a deep red as uncontrollable lust overtook him.

“You want more?”

“Yes, please!”

Leonard pulled out again, added more lube, then sunk three fingers in, being less gentle than before. He pounded into him, the sound of his hand a slap with every in stroke. Jim screwed his eyes shut, bore down on the fingers working inside of him, then opened his eyes again.

“Damn it, Bones, I'm close,” he cried, eyes watering from the effort. “I need more!”

With a smile that could only be described as evil, Leonard laid back down between Jim's legs, watching his fingers piston in an out of him for a moment. The skin of his anus was no longer wrinkled but stretched smooth around his fingers. Leonard stopped his movement and, using the index finger of his left hand, wedging it in next to the other fingers, he opened Jim wide and crammed his tongue inside. He no longer thrust, but pulled and licked, tasting the strawberry lube mixed with Jim's personal flavor.

“Damn it, Bones!” Jim suddenly shouted. “Fuck me, already! Put your god damn cock up my ass and ride me!”

He didn't tease him any more. Leonard quickly pulled his tongue and fingers from Jim's ass, sat up on his knees, lubed up his cock and pulled Jim's ass onto his thighs. He grabbed Jim's hands who let go of his thighs with a pained gasp and laced his stiff fingers with Bones'. Leonard pressed the head of his dick to Jim's newly stretched hole and watched, rapt gaze alternating between Jim's blissed out face and his own cock sinking into Jim's perfect ass. The hole stretched impossibly wider around the large intruder, wider than it had around four fingers and a tongue, and Jim began to pant heavily as Bones' cock reached deep inside, stretching places far from where his fingers had been able to reach.

Leonard suddenly realized how neglected his own cock had been. He had been so intent on Jim's pleasure, on playing Jim's body like a violin, he hadn't even noticed how impossibly turned on he had become. It was inevitable that neither was going to last for any length of time, but that was fine. The journey to this moment had been the most incredible in his life and from the looks of Jim; as his body shuddered uncontrollably around Leonard's dick, hi legs spasming as they came to rest on Leonard's shoulders, his hands clenching painfully at Leonard's, and his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came powerfully over his own stomach, chest, and face while Leonard's cock hammered in and out of him, splitting him wide open; it had been worth every moment.

Leonard thrust hard and fast into the pliant body beneath him, riding Jim's orgasm and letting it rip his own from him. It was all he could do to keep from passing out as he screamed his completion, slamming deep into Jim one last time while he emptied his balls into his hungry, willing ass.

He looked down at Jim – his lover, his love. His dazed and confused partner, blinking slowly, still coming to after blacking out from the most intense orgasm of his life. Leonard smiled fondly at him and, his own limbs weak and shaking, gently pulled his softening cock from him, illiciting a pained moan, and helped him finally lower his legs back to the bed. He lay down next to him and gathered his sore lover into his strong arms. Leonard huffed a soft laugh and began to lick clean Jim's face of his own cum. He didn't swallow it right away, leaning in to deeply kiss a still recovering Jim, sharing it with him. Jim moaned at the taste of himself on Bones' tongue.

“Ya like that, Darlin'?” he asked softly. The mood was more gentle, the desperation gone, the urgency abated. Leonard's tone was full of love, affection, and a slow burning want. “Ya like the taste of cum?”

“No idea you were so kinky, such a dirty talker,” he whispered back, sleepy, content, happy, and still filled with desire. “Love it. Love the way you make love. Love the taste of cum in your mouth.”

Leonard smiled beatifically at him, held him even closer and kissed him closed mouth and gentle. Then he worked his way down his body, cleaning up each stripe of cum from Jim's torso and offering it to him on his tongue. Jim moaned happily with each kiss, sucking Bones' tongue into his mouth and marveling over how this gentle lovemaking was reigniting his lust after such intense sex.

Finally, Leonard reached Jim's hole. Jim lifted his legs again, offering himself, and Bones parted his cheeks lovingly. He leaned in and began sucking, sealing his lips over Jim's still loose hole, cum already freely dribbling from it an into his mouth. He had unloaded an incredible amount of cum into Jim so it took only a moment to fill his mouth. He crawled up Jim's body and, when Jim saw his lips glistening with ejaculate and how full his mouth was, he opened his mouth and pulled Bones into the kiss with a hand on the back of his neck, sealing their mouths together and licking into his mouth. Jim moaned at the sheer amount of the salty, viscous fluid in Bones' mouth, and despite their best efforts, some dribbled out from their lips and smeared across cheeks and chins as they sucked and swallowed. They cleaned each others faces as hungrily as they had drank from each others mouths.

Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim again, this time reaching between his legs to stroke and fondle his renewed erection.

“I knew I'd have you all night,” he whispered in Jim's ear. “I knew, no matter how hard either of us came, once wouldn't be enough. Not for us, not this first time.”

“I'd never let anyone fuck me before,” Jim admitted, face turning red. He opened his legs further to let Bones fondle his balls. “I've never really trusted anyone, though. I've never, well, loved anyone. It felt so good, Bones. I feel so empty now.”

“Oh, Jimmy, I love you, Darlin'. Open your sweet legs and Ill keep you filled.”

Jim did, parting his thighs wide, closing his eyes and panting as Bones pressed three fingers inside, the sound of him thrusting wet and nasty in the quiet dorm room. Bones loved the sound and the feel of so much of himself inside Jim. He was sloppy and dripping, making his entire ass wet.

“I want to eat your ass again,” Bones told him, then licked behind his ear. “Think you can kneel over my face, sweet heart?”

“Yeah,” Jim replied, lust and interest clear on his face. “How do you want me?”

The two untangled their limbs an Leonard moved jut an inch or so down the bed. He positioned Jim over his face, the other man's knees on either side of his head, facing so that Jim could grab the head board and his testicles would likely rest across the bridge of Leonard's nose while his tongue was buried in Jim's ass. The idea might have been comical if both men hadn't been so turned on.

Jim hovered carefully, scared to put his weight on Leonard's face, but Leonard grasped his thighs and firmly guided him so that his anus was flush to Leonard's lips an his weight was distributed across his thighs and Leonard's mouth, his hands on the head board keeping him balanced. Leonard tilted his head back just so, allowing him full, deep access to Jim's asshole and the ability to breath through his nose so long as he didn't mind the scent of Jim's sex, which he didn't.

Jim was already breathing hard an moaning, the feel of Leonard just getting into position erotically charged. Leonard loved how turned on Jim was. The remainder of his cum was already leaking out of him, spilling across Leonard's lips When he opened his mouth and pushed in his tongue, a burst of flavor overcame him and Jim instinctively bore down, trying to get as much of the other man's tongue inside him as he could, releasing the last torrent of cum that had been far up inside of him, giving Leonard a mouthful of 'Jim and Bones' flavored sex. He hurriedly swallowed, not wanting to lose any of it.

Leonard began to fuck his tongue deeply into Jim, cupping his thighs and pulling him down harder so that he could reach maximum depth. Jim had been thoroughly fingered, tongued and fucked open earlier so everything was relaxed an opened, and Jim had gotten with the program and was pushing down to meet the probing tongue. While he had waited last time for Leonard to make him cum, he had no inclination to do so this second time, and removed his right hand from the head board so he could stroke his cock in time to Leonard tongue fucking him, using the cum leaking from the slit of his dick as lube.

Then the stars aligned and Leonard was able to firmly lick Jim's prostate. Most people thought it was an impossible feat, and it usually was but Leonard knew if he got Jim open enough an he got into the right position...

Jim howled for the moon and the world around him turned into a super nova as he frantically stroked his now flaming, steel rod cock while Leonard held on, suffocating himself in Jim's balls, and desperately pressed and rubbed his tongue against Jim's swelling prostate, milking it for all he was worth. Then Jim came with a shout, nearly blacking out again.

Leonard quickly moved him off his face to sit on his chest instead, gulping in air. Jim barely moved, allowing himself to be manhandled while he leaned over Leonard, still bracing against the head board. Leonard lovingly stroked his back while the recovered, then he once again grabbed the lube, slicked himself up, and maneuvered Jim back and onto his thick member without any ceremony. Leonard found it highly amusing that when Jim's world finally focused around him it was to find that Leonard was fucking up into him shallowly, rotating his hips every couple of thrusts.

“Lean back, Darlin',” Leonard drawled, and helped Jim to lean against his thighs, and to maneuver Jim's legs so that his feet were flat on the bed next to Leonard's sides, giving him a good view of the hole he was fucking as well as Jim's flaccid cock and balls. Jim was relaxed and going along with the ride until Leonard reached over and began to stroke his perineum, fondle his balls and pull on his dick, making it try to stir with interest.

“No, Bones, I can't,” he whined. “I've already cum twice, hard, There's nothing left. Just use me to get off, baby.”

“Now, Jimmy, you can do it,” he cooed at him, continuing to stroke and fondle him. “Come on, Darlin', come for me one more time. I can go for a long time the second time around. You've got time to get there. I wanna feel that sweet ass of yours milking me again.”

Jim whined again piteously, but didn't object or try to move Leonard's hand away. On the contrary, he began to swivel his hips until he cried out from hitting his prostate. Leonard was gentle with his fondling, serious about that length of time it would take him to cum a second time, though the way Jim's ass was clutching him every time the younger man stroked the massive dick inside of him against his prostate, he wondered if he'd explode sooner, after all. He already felt damn close just watching Jim writhe above him.

Kirk's cock began to fill again, slowly rising to attention from all the stimulation. McCoy cupped it firmly in his hand, stroking the length then swiping the head with the pad of his thumb. Jim flinched at the touch, but didn't pull away, sensitive, but becoming more and more excited.

Leonard was becoming more excited as well. He simply hadn't anticipated how close to the edge just watching Jim ride his cock would get him. He continued to rub the other man's dick as well as his entrance, pressing his thumb against the skin where his cock was disappearing. He had to get Jim off again; he needed him to cum.

He twisted his hips up to meet Jim's downward thrust, aiming for that sensitive nerve bundle, then decided it just wasn't enough. Jim was doing a good job hitting his own prostate, but Leonard knew he could get him at an angle that would more effectively do the the trick.

Jim yelped when Leonard suddenly reared up and flipped him over onto his back, his head at the foot of the bed, laying on the disheveled blankets. Leonard laughed at Jim's startled expression only for Jim to suddenly rotate his hips and clench down on him hard, effectively cutting off the laugh and making him groan instead. Jim smirked up at him, until Leonard got him back by showing him exactly why he had moved him into that position.

“Oh, god, Bones,” Jim gasped, voice almost gone, as his sweet spot was pressed harder than ever. He was becoming too sensitive, the nerves becoming over stimulated, but Bones was accomplishing his goal. Jim could feel the precum finally gathering at the head of his dick, surprised he was able to produce any. “Oh, I'm, Bones...”

That was all the warning he got. Leonard felt Jim stiffen in his arms and watched as he threw his head back again, his face flushed, his eyes tightly closed, his mouth opened in a silent scream. His anus clenched impossibly tighter, squeezing Leonard harder than he had the first two times, spasms wracking his body and ripping the orgasm right out of him.

Leonard had no idea how much time had passed between the time he came and when he opened his eyes again, Jim in his arms, laying on his chest half snoozing. He noted that they were both in need of a serious shower, if either of them could be bothered to move. He looked down at the man in his arms to see that Jim was more awake than he thought, bright blue eyes looking up at him in wonder.

“Hey,” he said, stroking a hand through blond hair.

“Hey,” Jim replied. “That was pretty damn amazing...”

Leonard smiled smugly, feeling proud of himself.

“... for an old man.”

McCoy let out an uncontrollable laugh.

“You little shit!” he exclaimed as he ticked Jim until the younger man was laughing so hard Leonard was afraid he would stop breathing.

“Oh, my god, Bones, seriously though, that was incredible,” Jim said once he had caught his breath. “You were right. I'm not getting out of this bed at all tomorrow.”

“Well, maybe to get a shower.”

“That's what you think,” Jim laughed, groaning as he stretched. Muscles he didn't know existed were twinging.

Leonard lay quietly for a moment, staring at the ceiling, while thinking about everything that had just happened. When Jim had come in earlier, he had said he thought they'd talk about things first, but Leonard had been so obsessed with him, he couldn't think past getting him into bed. Now, he wondered if he had made a mistake not talking to Jim about his intentions. 'I love you's had been exchanged, but did he really understand? Did he really know that Leonard wanted him all to himself?

“I can almost hear your brain working,” Jim complained sleepily from beside him. “You OK?”

“I'm thinking I should have slowed down and actually talked to you when you came in,” Leonard replied, laughing when Jim's stomach suddenly gave a loud grumble. “And fed you.”

“Hmm. What do you think you should have said?”

“That I love you. I lost my heart to you the day we met, as crazy as that sounds. I want you all to myself, well, romantically at least. I know I can't keep all of you to myself. I don't want you to go to bed with anyone else, and I don't want anyone else.”

“Ditto.”

Leonard pushed himself up onto an elbow and gave Jim a disgruntled look, eyebrow raised and lips pursed into a scowl. Jim laughed, eyes dancing.

“It took me longer, but I do love you, you old sap. And I don't want anyone else either. And even if I thought I wanted other people for sex, which around month two I realized I didn't, tonight would have convinced me that I never would have the energy for such a thing. So, yeah, I'm yours.”

Satisfied with that answer, and heart finally content, Leonard lay back down and snuggled close to his lover, warm, happy, and sleepy. He was just drifting off towards a sleep that promised to be deep and undisturbed, when Jim suddenly spoke.

“Hey, about that food you mentioned you had earlier...”

The End


End file.
